Call of Death
by disgracefuldawnARAMAS
Summary: Tohru, and the gang win a trip on to cruise to America. But, with only two days aboard La Muerte, Tohru and her friends start to become involved in a series of disappearances. It’s now up to the gang to find out the curse of the ship...


Disclaimer: We own nothing but our plot. Everything else belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

Rating: T to be safe

Pairings: Yuki/Tohru, Kyo/Uo

A/N: So, after taking forever, here is the first chapter to Call of Death. I'd say this story takes place after volume six, so no real spoilers.

Chapter One

Everything started out normally in Shigure's household that morning. Kyo and Yuki sat in the dining area, throwing insults back and forth when they weren't ignoring the other. Tohru was busy cheerily making breakfast. And Shigure…well, Shigure, it seemed, hadn't woken up yet.

Just as Tohru was setting breakfast on the table, Shigure burst through the door from his office with a radio in his hand and a smile on his face. Tohru smiled back and greeted him with a warm 'Good Morning!', but Yuki and Kyo caught the mischievous glint in Shigure's eye.

"Good morning to you as well my little flower!" Shigure said, plugging in the radio and sitting down. Then he busied himself with finding the right station.

"What's the radio for?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, nothing," Shigure said, but his voice told otherwise.

The four descended into silence as they started eating. The only sound came from the radio. After they had finished, Tohru collected the plate and went into the kitchen to start cleaning them. Yuki and Kyo were about to follow her in when what was being said on the radio caught their attention.

"And the lucky winner of our sweepstakes is…Tohru Honda!"

Immediately Yuki and Kyo turned around and starting staring down Shigure.

"What?" The dog asked innocently.

"You entered Tohru in a contest?" Kyo asked, already flexing his fists.

"No, it wasn't a _contest_, it was a_ sweepstakes_," Shigure said, then realizing his mistake, added, "And what makes you think I entered her?"

"Oi! Tohru!" Kyo called. Tohru came out and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Did you enter yourself in some sort of sweepstakes?"

"No," Tohru answered, looking confused, "why?"

"Because, my little flower," Shigure said, suddenly right next to her, "You just won a free cruise to Hawaii!"

"Really!?" Tohru exclaimed, stars in her eyes, "That's wonderful! But how?"

"Because Shigure entered your name for you, Honda-san," Yuki said, glaring daggers at the dog.

"Oh, thank you very much, Shigure-san!" Tohru said, looking up at Shigure and repeating herself hundreds of times while Shigure soaked up her thanks and inflated his ego more.

"Well," Yuki said, picking up the phone, "Guess we'd better call and see what the conditions are."

"A cruise?" Uo looked at her friend, "How'd you win that?"

"Shigure-san entered my name for me," Tohru said, her eyes getting bright with excitement.

"Honda-san, Shigure only entered your name because he wanted to go," Yuki said.

Summer holidays had just started. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Uo and Hana were all sitting at a table in a diner. While Tohru, Uo and Hana sat on one said, chatting happily, Yuki and Kyo sat on the other, putting as much space between them as possible.

"Then why didn't he just enter his name instead?" Hana asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Who knows," Kyo grumbled, looking out the window. It had been raining on and off all day, and so he was in an incredibly bad mood. The only reason he had agreed to come was because of Tohru.

"Hey, Orangey, wake up!" Uo said, throwing a bunched up napkin at him. It hit his head and bounced off. He didn't even move, just mumbled, 'Damn Yankee,' before dozing off again.

"So, Shigure's going with us? Isn't that a bit weird, a grown man going with a bunch of teenagers?"

"Yes, but since I can bring seven people with me, I figured Shigure should be one of them," Tohru said, "He did enter my name, after all. I am grateful to him."

"Who else is going besides us?"

"Haru and Momiji!" Tohru said brightly, "There are only two beds per room, so me and Momiji are sharing one, you and Hana in one, Yuki and Haru in one, and Kyo kindly volunteered to stay with Shigure in the last room."

"I didn't do anything," Kyo said, "It was either Shigure or Yuki, and at least if Shigure's being annoying, I can punch his lights out."

Under his breath, Yuki mumbled something that sounded like 'Stupid cat.'

The day of the cruise arrived. The night before, the four occupants of the house were busy running to and fro, packing their bags.

Early the next morning, all four of them gathered in the living room. Kyo watched TV, Yuki read a book, even though he wasn't fully awake and Tohru sat on the couch with stars in her eyes. Shigure was humming happily to himself as he ate a box of Pocky. They were waiting on Hatori, who had rented a van to drive all eight of them to the docks (they were picking Hana and Uo up at Hana's house).

Finally, the sound of a car pulling up the drive was heard.

"Ah, Haa-san is here!' Shigure said, and went to open the door. However, instead of Hatori, he was attacked by his crying editor.

"Sensei, say it isn't true!" Mitsuru exclaimed, "You can't go on a cruise! You haven't finished your manuscript yet!" Mitsuru fell into a hump on the floor. "Why do you do this to me!" she wailed.

"Ah, don't worry, Mitchan, I've finished it already!" Shigure said.

"Really," Mitsuru said, looking up hopefully. Unfortunately for her, a voice from the door said, "You're lying."

Everyone turned to see Hatori, Haru and Momiji standing in the doorway. Hatori was giving a disproving glare at Shigure. Haru looked bored and Momiji was literally bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Hatori-san!" Tohru exclaimed, getting up from the couch.

"Hello," Hatori said politely to her.

Tohru bowed respectfully and said, "Thank you for driving us today."

Hatori was about to respond when Shigure said, "What do you mean, I'm lying?"

"Last night you told me you were only halfway done with your manuscript," Hatori said, "So, unless you managed to finish it in eight short hours without any sleep, I assume it is still not finished."

Shigure looked at Hatori for a moment, and then glumly said, "He's right."

Mitsuru went into hysterics again. "You were going to leave two days before it's due! You're mean, Sensei. You're _eeevilll_."

"Shigure," Hatori said, giving him a meaningful look.

Shigure looked at everyone in the room, and then wailed, "Fiiine, I'll stay and finish it. Ruin my fun, why don't you?"

"Oh," Tohru said, "If you can't go, then maybe we should stay too!"

"No, Honda-san," Hatori said, "You all can still go. Just Shigure's got to stay behind."

"But-" Tohru began but was cut off by Momiji grabbing her hand and pulling her out towards the car.

"Come on, Tohru! It's going to be fun!"

After picking up Uo and Hana they drove straight toward the docks in record time. Shigure had insisted him come along to say goodbye, but Mitsuru held his arm in a death grip as they got out of the car. She was convinced Shigure was going to try and sneak on, and she was probably right.

Once they were in the crowd at the docks, the seven teenagers lost sight of the three adults.

"Great, they're the ones who knew what ship were supposed to get on," Haru said. The seven of them looked around until they heard someone call out: "Last call for boarding on the cruise to Hawaii!"

They all ran towards the voice and boarded the ship just in time. Hurriedly they found their rooms.

"There don't seem to be many people aboard here," Hana said, looking around and then added, "This ship has strange waves."

"Hey, look at that guy," Uo said, hitting Kyo on the arm and pointing to an overweight man in red floral swimming trunks. He had a sunburn line where he had had a tank top on, and was eating a strawberry ice cream. He looked over when Uo called out and as soon as he did, the strawberry ice cream scoop fell off. Uo and Kyo snickered before following the rest of their group down the hall.

"Wow, look how big these beds are!" Tohru said, walking into her room. The room was nicely but simply furnished, with two big beds, two armoires, two lamps and two desks. There was also a big window where they could look out at the ocean.

"Hey, what are the sleeping arrangements now that Shigure's not coming," Haru asked from the hall.

"Well, now that Shigure's gone, me and Hana and Tohru are all going to share a room," Uo said.

"We are?" Tohru asked, surprised but not angry.

"Yeah, we'll push the two beds together. Then there'll be enough room for the three of us."

"But, what about me?" Momiji said, looking around sadly.

"Well, the four of you can sort that out yourselves," Uo said, and closed the door to the girls' room.

After everyone had settled in (it had been decided that Haru and Momiji would share a room and Yuki and Kyo in another) they quickly hurried to the railing to wave goodbye to Shigure and Hatori.

"That's weird," Yuki said, looking at the small crowd gathered on the dock below, "I don't see them."

Several ships down the dock, Shigure, Mitsuru and Hatori stood in front of another ship about to depart for Hawaii. The crowd here was much larger, and there were more people waving goodbye over the railings.

"I don't see them," Hatori said, scanning the crowd on the ship.

"Humph," Shigure said, "Well that's just rude, not even saying goodbye."

"I'm sure their either busy finding their rooms or they couldn't find a spot to wave from," Hatori said in their defense, "Come on, let's go. You have a manuscript to work on."

And so the three of them left, as Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hana, Uo, Momiji and Haru sailed out of the harbor on the wrong ship.

TBC…

Please review! And I'll give a cookie to anyone who can guess which movie the tourist Uo pointed out is from.

EDIT on 11/05: I'm sorry, but there are a few things I need to add here. First off, this story is being jointly written between three authors: breakingdawnx9, My.Disgraceful.Hands and Aramas are We. I'm breakingdawn.

Also, I'm sorry about not saying this in the first edit of this chapter, but the pairings in this story are going to be Yuki/Tohru and Kyo/Uo. I'm sorry if I lead anyone on to believe it would be anything else.


End file.
